Timeline (Season 1)
This is a timeline for all the events in Life Is Strange. 1994 *'Undetermined' - Joyce and William Price go on a holiday to San Francisco. *'Friday March 11th' - Chloe Price's birth date. *'Friday July 22nd' - Rachel Amber's birth date. 1995 *'Tuesday, July 11' - Dana Ward's birth date. *'Thursday September 21st' - Max Caulfield's birth date. *'Tuesday, November 14' - Victoria Chase's birth date. 1999 *Bongo the cat is born. 2008 *Bongo the cat dies. *William Price dies. *Max Caulfield leaves Arcadia Bay with her mother and father. 2009 *'Thursday, November 5 - Tuesday, December 1' - Exhibition for Mark Jefferson's work at the Bean Hip Cafe. 2013 *'Monday, April 22nd' - Rachel Amber goes missing. *'Wednesday, July 10th' - Max finds out she is accepted into Blackwell Academy. She writes a diary entry. *'Sunday, August 18th' - Diary entry. *'Sunday, August 18th' '- Monday, September 2nd' - Max moves back to Arcadia Bay. *'Sunday, August 25th' - Diary entry. *'Monday, September 2nd' - Max meets some of her dorm mates and does a diary entry at 12:07 am. *'Tuesday, September 3rd' - High school semester starts and Max does a diary entry. *'Wednesday, September 4th' - Max makes friends with Warren Graham and does a diary entry. *'Sunday, September 15th' - Diary entry. *'Monday, September 16th' - Someone's backpack with their schoolbooks and tablet is taken from the Blackwell cafeteria. *'Monday, September 23rd' - Max takes photos around campus and her photography class is told about "Everyday Heroes" contest. She does a diary entry. *'Sunday, September 29th' - Saturday, October 5th - Zachary pushed Luke Parker into a locker this week. *'Monday, September 30th' - Diary entry. *'Tuesday, October 1st' - Kate Marsh lends Max her copy of "The October Country". Max does a diary entry. *'Wednesday, October 2nd' - Dana's doctor's appointment. *'Saturday, October 5th' - Blackwell Poetry Jam Tryouts at 3:15 pm in the Main Library. Beginning of Life is Strange *'Monday, October 7th' - Chrysalis takes place. Max has a premonition of a tornado coming to Arcadia Bay, and discovers she can rewind time. She uses her ability to stop Chloe Price from being shot. Max and Chloe reconnect. Max has another premonition and tells Chloe about her powers. Max does a diary entry. *'Tuesday, October 8th' - Out Of Time and part of Chaos Theory take place. Kate Marsh attempts suicide on this day. She is either killed, or is admitted to hospital. That night, Max and Chloe break into Blackwell Academy, and the Blackwell Swimming Pool. *'Wednesday, October 9th' - Chaos Theory takes place. Part of Dark Room takes place (alternate timeline). Deadline for the Everyday Heroes Contest. Discovery of Rachel Amber's relationship with Frank Bowers. Max discovers she can rewind into scenes in photographs she is in. She then rewinds to the past, and prevents Chloe's father from dying. This creates an alternative timeline. *'Thursday, October 10th' - Dark Room takes place. Max is asked to end Chloe's life. Max then rewinds through the same photograph to correct the timeline. The Prescott Bran and the Dark Room are discovered. Rachel Amber's dead body is found (presumed). The Vortex Club "End of the World" Party takes place. Chloe Price dies. Max is drugged and unable to rewind. *'Friday, October 11th - 'Polarized takes place. The Bigfoots (Blackwell) vs The Razorbacks football game takes place at 7:00 pm on Blackwell Field. The tornado from Max's visions occurs. After Life is Strange *'Wednesday, October 16th' - Viewing of The Nightmare Before Christmas at 7:00pm in the Prescott Dormitory lounge. *'Friday, October 18th' - People can speak out against David Madsen's surveillance at 5:00 pm in the Student Center Main Hall. *'Sunday, October 20th' - Winner of the "Everyday Heroes" competition represents their school at the DeYoung Museum of Art. *'Thursday, October 31st' - Halloween. Blood drive at Blackwell with costume contest at 9:00 AM - 4:00 PM at the Blackwell Gymnasium. Category:Life Is Strange Category:Gameplay